Shattered
by PrimeGirl9201
Summary: A new girl comes to Jasper, Nevada, she makes friends with Jack, Miko,and Raf. Little due the kids know that her home life is horrible she gets hurt, abused, and even worse things done to her. The kids try and get the bots to help them save her, will they help her? What will the bots do with a new ally? Please Read and Review. Be aware very sensitive topics. Hope you enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**New Girl**

A teenage girl was curled up in the corner of her new room. Sniffling and wiping tears that were cascading down her cheeks. She heard the door creak open, she went to get up but the cuffs on her hands that had chain connected to the ground. She was stuck there. For how much longer she wondered. A man walked in with short black hair, he was fit, strong arms coated in tattoos of tribal markings and scars, he wore a black t-shirt, worn jeans, boots. He knelt down and grabbed the girl's long curly brown hair. She groaned as he made her look at him. "Get up you bitch." he said as he slapped her. She tried to get up the restraints kept her to the ground. He took a key off of one of his belt loops and undid the cuffs. She got up and followed the man, he stopped and turned around. "Get ready for your first day of school now," he said as he backhanded her. She stumbled back holding her cheek. He walked out and slammed the door shut.

She walked over into an old bathroom that was barely cleaned, she sighed and wiped off the mirror to look in it. She was pale due to barely being outside, her eyes were dark brown, her hair was long curly and brown it went to the base of her back in length. She was curvy and her body was very close to that of an hourglass figure. She let out a sigh and washed her face and got dressed in black leggings, tennis shoes, and a black long-sleeved shirt. She grabbed her bag and walked to the car and got in with the man.

 **Meanwhile….**

Jack, Miko, and Rafael were waiting for the bots to take them to school. Miko texted on her phone as she waited with the boys so they could all get picked up together. She groaned and paced back and forth. "What is your problem Miko, you haven't stopped fidgeting since we got here," Jack said as he tried to rub the sleepiness out of his eyes.

"Come on aren't you excited, I hear there's going to be a new girl at school today and I'm gonna be her new friend." she says with a wide smile. Just them Bulkhead pulled up next to them. Miko and Raf hopped into the back as Jack crawled into the passenger seat. They all buckled up with ease. "Maybe it's a girl you're gonna like Jack," Miko said with a wide devious smile.

"Miko? Who are you talking about?" Bulkhead asked nervously as he stopped at a red light. He wanted to know what was going on to get closer to the kids. They had been distant since June found out about all of the Autobots and the war going on.

"There's going to be a new girl at school and we want to be friends with her, err well Miko does and we know she is going to be in Jack's class," Rafael said as he fixed his glasses.

"Come on it'll be great to have another friend and that is a girl, sorry boys but I can't hang out with you forever," Miko laughed as they started to drive again. "And maybe we can introduce her to the bots."

"No Miko, Optimus doesn't want any more humans to know about us due to them maybe telling others about us," Bulkhead lightly scolded and explained to the teenager.

"So, he doesn't want anyone else after June?" Miko groaned.

"He also doesn't want to put you guys at more risk or anymore of your kind," Bulkhead further explained.

"Fine, fine, party pooper," she grumbled under her breath as they got to school. They all said bye to the big friendly green Autobot. Miko then saw a girl walking to the front of the school with an old bookbag old, in leggings, black long-sleeve shirt, tennis shoes, and her long curly hair hiding part of her face. Miko smiled wide and ran over and gently touched her shoulder. She turned around fast and blushed as she stumbled back and almost fell but caught herself. "Hey, you must be the new girl, I'm Miko Nakadai, who are you? Where are you originally from? Do you like drawing? Do you like monster trucks?" She asked like fifty million questions in like five minutes.

The girl gulped nervously, "I-I'm um Rae Evans, I'm from Wisconsin originally, yes, and um sort of," she said quietly and timidly. She seemed scared of everything as if she grew up under a rock for all of her life. Miko couldn't help but smile though at the shy girl. Rae looked back behind Miko and saw the big man walk towards the two girls. He looked furious and as if he wanted to teach the two girls a lesson. Rae grabbed Miko and gently pushed her out of the way from the man.

"Who is this girl honey? Aren't you going to introduce me to her?" he asked as he wrapped his arm around Rae's shoulders. She looked scared and terrified.

Miko walked over and could see the fear in her eyes and could sense it radiating off of her. "I'm Miko and I was just trying to get to know her sir, who are you?" she asked with a small glare.

"I am her father and caretaker, Roger Evans," he said with an evil smirk as if he knew that Miko would never be able to take his little girl away from him, or save her.

"Oh…cool, um I'll help her around school for a couple days if that is okay" she said with a small but kind smile. Roger nodded and pushed Rae towards Miko.

"Fine but I want her at the front of the school when school ends and nothing wrong with her got it?!" he seemed to scream. The girls nodded in unison. They both walked towards the front of the school rather fast to escape the man's rude tone and exterior.

Miko gently pushed the girl into the bathroom, because reasons, "Hey, is that jerk really your father?" she asked scared to know if Rae had to truly live with the evil man. Rae slowly nodded and looked down as she did this her hair moved and Miko could see bruises around her neck and some small cuts as well. "Does he..um..hurt you?" she asked in fear to know. Rae didn't answer but instead ran out of the bathroom and ran straight into Vince. She groaned as she fell to the ground. Vince smirked as he looked at the girl as if he was going to hunt her like prey.

"Well well isn't it the new meat to our school?" he said as he helped her up and gently pushed her against the wall. Rae looked up at him and kicked him in the crotch and ran away from the teenage boy. She ran and hid or well tried to since she saw Jack and Raf there. She backed up and ran into Miko.

"Dude you just kicked the big bully Vance in the crotch," she said amazed and astonished.

"He…he didn't seem that scary," Rae admitted quietly. She looked down and heard the bell ring and walked to class with Jack and Miko.

The day soon finished with the four getting to know each other more and more and becoming friends. Rae even cracked a couple smiles and laughs here and there. They all waved to each other as they left. Rae walked out with a smile and it faded as she saw her father standing there with an evil grin. Rae got nervous, her palms began to sweat, her body became ridged, she slowly made her way towards her father. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

They soon made it home, Roger grabbed Rae and tossed her into her room. She landed on her bed on her stomach. "Get ready you have your chore to do tonight," he said as he slammed the door behind him. Rae slowly gets up and walked to the bathroom. Tears formed in her eyes as she slowly removed all of her clothing. Scars, scratches, older cuts, and many bruises cascaded all over her body. She wiped her tears and put on makeup and a perfectly white robe. She slowly walked out of her room and down towards her father's room. She opened the door and saw he was naked and smirking evilly. She glanced back out of the door way as if someone was waiting and watching there, someone coming to save her. No one was there. She slowly slides the robe down her body and walked towards her father, knowing exactly what he wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Help Her**

Miko sat on the old yellow couch in the base. She couldn't get the thought of seeing those scars and bruises on Rae out of her head. Bulkhead walked over and gently and softly tapped her shoulder with one of his metal didgets. She looked down and pulled her legs to her chest and sighed. Bulkhead looked at the two teenage boys who looked the same. "What is up with those guys today?" Arcee asked Bumblebee wondering if the young scout had heard something from one of the kids. Bumblebee shook his head and walked over with the blue femme to stand next to the Wrecker. "Hey guys, what's up?" Arcee asked with a smile and was ignored by all of them even Jack ignored his Autobot guardian.

 **"Come on guys you can tell us, it'll be our secret,"** Bumblebee said with a smile behind his face mask. Raf sighed and looked up at Miko and Jack then over at their guardians. He sat up and fixed his glasses as he did this he wiped some tears that escaped his eyes.

"It's just we met a new girl at school and I think well we all think that she is being abused at home, whenever we seem to bring it up she seems to deflect it or walk away from us, as if she is going to get into trouble if she says something," Raf explained. "It's as if she wants to break free but is too afraid to do anything about it."

Miko sat up next and swallowed tears and sobs as she tried to stay brave. "She's not scared to stand up for herself though, she stood up to Vince with ease and seemed shocked that we praised her like that. But…her father…. he seems so damn cruel like he was a puppet master and she was the old ragged puppet that he controlled. He even made me promise to make sure she was at the front of the school when he got there. I was even scared of him and I can go toe to toe with Megatron himself!" Miko said as she got up and looked at the bots.

Jack got up and walked over to the young girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. "She even had bruises around her neck, hidden by her hair. Miko saw them and told us about them," Jack said as he pulled the young teenage girl into a hug. "What should we do? I don't want to see her dead due to this or worse," Jack said as he showed he cared for the young girl even though they just met today.

Just then Optimus walked in and saw the crowded area over by the kids. He walked over. "What is going on here? What is wrong?" he said his strong voice laced with caring tones yet was very strong and bold.

The kids all looked at each other with worried glances and scared exteriors. They all trusted the great Prime but didn't know how he would react to that of something that was apparent on Earth but could possibly be unknown to that of aliens from a distant planet. Miko cleared her throat once again, it seemed to be the only way she could hide the tears or keep them from showing, "It's just um, we met a new girl at school and her father seemed to be controlling over her. Like not like a strict parent but worse, as if he was commanding her and leading her around like she was a prize and only his. Like a puppet master to a puppet. We also saw bruises on her neck and on her body, they were covered up with like makeup and long-sleeves. We fear and worry that she is being abused at home and needs help but is too afraid to ask for it. We all see why she is, her father is like going up against Megatron himself, and he was if not more controlling than the evil Decepticon leader," Miko explained her voice was scattered with gulps and tears trying to escape from her eyes.

The Prime was frozen due to some things in his past. He shook his helm slowly to get his head and mind back into the present moment. Optimus glanced out of the corner of his optics at the medic. "Ratchet call in Agent Fowler as well as June Darby, and I must talk to you alone," Optimus said in a calm collective voice that he rarely used it seemed. Ratchet nodded and called the two with ease. Soon the Prime and the medic walked back into the base to the room of the Prime.

"What is wrong Optimus? You seem off since hearing about that poor young girl," Ratchet said as he gently placed his hand on the Prime's shoulder. They had both been to pits and back over the years more than either of them wanted the others to know about. "Past memories?"

Optimus nodded and sat down on his berth and held his helm within his hands. "Yes, how can this planet do that to children that do nothing wrong at all? This planet has gone through many wars and are still going through them yet they still send simple sparklings to such families that treat them so cruel. Does their Primus not wish to protect the poor defenseless ones? I know ours did at times though many slipped through the cracks like energon. But…. I thought our planet was the only one to have children go through the pits and back. I hoped and prayed that I wasn't wrong," Optimus said this as Ratchet sat next to the Prime.

"Optimus, even bots in the Golden Age and many ages before that sparklings were not always treated kindly by their carriers and sires. You and I should both know that. Anyways…do you want to help this girl? Take her in? Don't we have enough problems of our own just with the war and Megatron venting down our necks?" Ratchet said his voice showing worry and compassion.

Optimus looked at Ratchet and then down at the ground, "No we are going to take her in and protect her like one of our own, much like we did with the children and June as well as Agent Fowler. No one should have to go through that Ratchet, and I don't care what Megatron will do, after all these millions of years of fighting we need to know where to draw the line at these things. He might think that it is weak but I hope he remembers where we came from," Optimus said as he and the medic got up and walked back towards the main area to see both Agent Fowler and June standing there.

"What is it you need Prime, I was in the middle of a very important meeting with the higher ups," Fowler said as he crossed his arms and glared at the mighty Prime. Optimus just shook it off and walked over to the others.

"Miko if you don't mind explaining it once again to Agent Fowler and June," Optimus said as he looked over at the young teenage girl with a small smile, as if knowing the pain of explaining something like fifty times. Miko sighed and explained everything once again.

June was almost in tears and Fowler was trying very hard to keep his calm in both anger and in sadness. "We need to help her," June said.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm Fine**

Rae slowly woke up in her father's bed, she glanced over and saw he was gone. She let out a sigh of relief as she sat up with a groan. A weekend has passed since she saw/met her new friends. Or people she could consider as friends. She slowly got out of the bed and let her bare feet slide across the cold wooden floor. She groaned as she gently placed a hand on her lower body, just below her belly button. Her father and now other men that used her had begun to grow rougher and rougher with her. Even when she would scream out in pain they wouldn't slow down, not even for a second. She made her way through the clothing scattered across the clothing and found her way to her room. She stepped in and closed the door behind her. As she moved towards her dressers she couldn't help but groan at the small movements.

She slid open her dresser and grabbed a pair of black leggings, a long-sleeved black and white shirt, and a bra and pair of underwear. She headed to the bathroom and slipped on all of her clothing. As she finishes getting dressed she takes some makeup and puts it over the bruises. She sighed and went and grabbed her bookbag and things needed for school. She headed out of the house and head towards the school. She kicked some rocks on the sidewalk as she walked. She glanced up at the sky and noticed it was about to rain, she tried to take off running to escape the rain but couldn't due to her being so sore.

Soon enough she managed to make it to school though was very sore and of course soaked from it raining. She made it to her locker and put her things in the locker and sighed. She stretched and made her way down to the office and saw an African American man dressed in a suit as well as a white woman in what she could guess were hospital work clothes, along with Jack, Miko, as well as Raf. She just walked up beside them and asked for some extra clothing that they had. She got a pair of jeans as well as a pink and black striped shirt. Rae takes them and goes to the locker room to change. She slowly removes her soaked clothes and it showed her makeup washed off and made her bruises and scars show up even more. She made her way to the bathroom stall and slipped off her soaking wet clothes and dropped them onto the floor and she put on the clothing she had gotten from the office. She sighed as she tried to find some way to cover up the bruises and scars. She groaned in frustration and took her wet clothes and put them in her gym locker and then hurried out of the locker room. As she walked out she ran into the African American man as well as the nurse. She tilted her head as she looked up at them. "Um? Is everything okay sir?" she asked in a soft quiet tone.

"Are you Rae Evans?" the man asked as he fixed his suit a little more. Rae nodded slowly and took a couple steps back and hugged herself. "I am Agent William Fowler," he said as he took a couple steps closer to her. "And Miko, Raf, and Jack have told me about your…. current predicament at home," he says softly as if it is a secret.

Rae took a couple more steps back this time in pure fear. "No, no, go away, I'm fine, my home life is fine," she says and she walks past all of them and hurried down the hall. She ran and then hid in the cafeteria and curled up in the corner next to the vending machine.

Miko tried to hurry after her but soon lost her. "Ugh, why won't she let us help her?" Miko groaned in frustration. Jack and Raf caught up with her and tried to look for Rae all over the school. As they looked all over Miko soon found her and told the others to stand back. She walked over and knelt down and smiled at her. "Hey, Rae," she said with a soft smile.

"Go away," Rae said as she curled up more and Miko saw her bruises and scars. Miko went to touch her and Rae curled up more and more. "Please go away, I…I don't want you to get hurt," Rae said shaking more and more. Miko slowly got up and backed up with the others and made their way over towards Agent Fowler and June.

"I don't know how we are going to get through to her," Miko admitted and leaned against one of the walls.

June let out a few slow breaths and then walked into the lunchroom and sat on the floor in front of Rae. June took a candy bar from her pocket and sat it in front of her. "You can have it, sweetie, don't worry about it being a trap or anything," June said in a calm motherly voice. Rae calmed down due to the kindness of her voice and shakily reached for the candy bar and opened it and slowly but also cautiously took a bite of it. June couldn't help but smile as she faced the girl. "You seem to have a lot of cuts and bruises do you mind if I check those out?" she asked politely.

"No thank you, ma'am, I'm fine, those are just um from working on somethings at home," she obviously lied. Rae got up and slipped the half-eaten candy bar into her pocket and tried to sneak around June and then hurried to the other end of the school to hide in the library. "Why are they trying to help me? Can't they just stay out of my business, I don't want them to get hurt," she said to herself as she ran her hands among the many books on the shelf.

"Maybe because you finally have someone that cares for you," a low voice said from behind her. "Which for you could be both good in bad, and in your case, it is bad Rae." Rae turned fast and was frozen and she dropped the book in her hand.


	4. Chapter 4

***Parts of last chapter but most of it has been revised as well as more being added.**

Help Has Finally Arrived

Rae was frozen in pure fear as she saw her father standing there and cracking his knuckles. The library was empty due to it being early in the morning. "Father, aren't you supposed to be at work," she said as she stumbled back and ran into the wall and tried to calm her nerves but couldn't. Her father walked closer to her and as he did he removed his belt. "Please dad not here please not here, it's...it's only the second day of school here for me and I like it here," Rae begged more and more with her eyes glistening with tears of fear. She didn't want to be taken out of this school already. She liked her new friends and wanted to stay with them. They also seemed to like her.

"I was at work till I got a little call from some Agency about one of your friends asking them to help you or some sort of crap like that. I should've known to keep you home and just used you for my own pleasure, you don't deserve to have free will, especially after your mother left me," he said as he wrapped the belt around her arms tightly and pulled her close to her and tapped her mouth shut with duct tape. Rae tried to scream and get free but couldn't due to how tight her father was holding her. Her father threw her to the ground and pinned her there. "It's time I teach you a lesson once and for all you little b*****!" he cursed and tore off her clothing and beat her, harassed her, as well as used her for his own pleasure.

When he was done he picked her up after clothing her in her torn clothing and dragged her through the halls, avoiding the cameras best he could, as the others were in class except Miko, Raf, and Jack they were still with Agent Fowler and June. As he saw the five of them standing there he froze and then threw his daughter to the ground, taking the breath out of her lungs, and took off running at his top speed and Agent Fowler ran after him. June rushed over to Rae and lifted her up and had her rest in her arms. "Jack called 911, Raf and Miko go and get the medical kit!" June ordered as she tried to keep Rae awake. "Come on sweetie, stay with me," she whispered as she rubbed some hair out of her face. June kept talking to Rae and she was awake for the most part.

Agent Fowler ran after the father and managed to use some of his training to tackle him and slam him against the locker. He groaned and pushed Agent Fowler back and he hit the other lockers. "Nice try," Rae's father says cockily as he cracks his knuckles. Fowler took off his coat and tossed it to the side. Rae's father ran at him. Agent Fowler swung his knee up and hit him right in the stomach. Agent Fowler was pissed that a father would do this to their daughter. Then he made the other man crumble to the ground and put his coat on him backwards to keep him restrained best he could with a tie and coat. Agent Fowler dragged the other man towards the entrance where he still saw June with Rae. Agent Fowler threw the man to the ground much like he had done to Rae a few moments ago.

Jack couldn't get 911 due to the terrible cell service as well as his shaky hands, so he instead called Ratchet. The medic soon arrived in his vehicle form due to being worried as well as using a groundbridge. He ran in in his holoform which was a white male with short grey hair, bright blue eyes, he was strong but had a bit of a stomach due to the old age, he was in white pants, orange shirt with a medical coat over it. He ran over and knelt next to June and checked the young girl's vitals. "We need to get her to my alt. Mode now," he says sternly as he picked her up bridal style. "Jack, Rafael, Miko, wait outside for your guardians to arrive. June you come with me," Ratchet orders and June followed him out. Ratchet placed her in the back on a stretcher. June remained back there with the hurting girl.

"Shh shh sweetie stay with me," June said once more as she held her hand. Rae groaned and gently held her hand and wiped her hair behind her ear. Rae blacked out as they went to the hospital.

Few Days Later

Rae had finally woke up and looked around the pale hospital room. Gasping for air as if she was drowning she forced herself to calm down. "Oh no" she mumbled and repeated to herself at least ten times. She looked around fast and her head whipped around and saw a 40 year old male walk in with short brown hair with some hints of grey moving through it. He wore old jeans and a red shirt with a jean jacket over it.

"Hello young one," he said in a low voice, he walked over and pulled up a chair and smiled very softly at her. He pulled out a blanket and placed it beside her. "I figured you would like another blanket since it is awfully cold in here." Rae slowly took the blanket and wrapped it around herself and nodded slowly. "Now, do you mind telling me your name?" he asked in a calm and gentle voice.

Rae cleared her throat and took a shaky breath, "I-I'm Rae Evans," she said very quietly. The man smiled and moved closer to her. "I um...what happened? Why am I here? Where are Jack, Miko, and Raf? They were the last people I heard before I blacked out. And some lady's voice," she admitted as she tried to remember. She gulped and shook her head trying to calm down. She was a nervous wreck and noticed the man was staring at her. "Um who are you?"

"I am Orion Pax, and I'm here to help you find a new and loving family."


End file.
